


Count on Me like, One, Two, Three

by MoonlitMarauder, SiriuslyThatBitch



Series: Birthday Gifts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitMarauder/pseuds/MoonlitMarauder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslyThatBitch/pseuds/SiriuslyThatBitch
Summary: Planning a Birthday Party for James Potter turns out to be much more difficult that it would appear.
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Birthday Gifts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127252
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	Count on Me like, One, Two, Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoonilWazlibMalfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoonilWazlibMalfoy/gifts).



> Happiest Birthday to our dear Prongsy🦌 . We hope you love your gift as much as we adore you! <3  
> —Padfoot🐾 and Moony🐺

#  **  
******

#  **Peter’s POV**

“What do you mean, “just throw some cakes together or something” ?!” Peter squeaked, shooting Sirius, a very offended glare from the overstuffed armchair he was currently occupying. Luckily the common room had mostly cleared out by now. “One doesn’t just throw some commoner’s spread for their best mate’s birthday, Padfoot. I’ll coordinate with the elves for a dessert bar.” 

“Make sure you sneak into Hogsmeade as well. I’m sure with that sweet little smile you’ll be able to get Rosmerta to give over a few cases of butterbeer at the very least. A couple bottles of Ogden's Finest at best.” Remus cut in, looking down at the list he had made for the surprise party they were planning for James’ seventeenth birthday. He kept studying it as he snuggled further into the couch directly across from Peter. 

“Oi, where was this on my birthday?” Sirius huffed from his seat next to Remus. His feet had found their way into Remus’ lap, and the other man rolled his eyes. Whether it was from the motion or his statement was yet to be revealed. 

“You had us sing you happy birthday in the Great Hall during dinner at the top of our lungs, Sirius.” Remus rolled his eyes. 

“And I brought you a strawberry cheesecake even though it is clearly sacrilege to besmirch my love so.” The blond boy piped up from his chair. 

“Okay fair,” His grey eyes found the ceiling for a moment as he tilted his head back against the arm of the couch. “but I expect great fanfare next year.” The dramatic sigh he gave had his friends fighting amused grins. 

Peter did really love his mates, and he was quite glad he was incharge of refreshments for James’ birthday bash. Of course that was always his job, but he supposed it was probably because he always knew exactly what to get. The one year he’d left it up to James and Sirius they’d had a single plate of biscuits, half of which they’d eaten on the way up to the tower. From that moment forward it was declared that only Remus and Peter would ever be permitted to handle the snacks. 

“Okay, Padfoot. We’ll be sure it’s a right spectacle.” The sandy haired man sighed. “But considering it’s March and we’ve until November to plan that, maybe we should get back to planning the party a week from now?” 

Peter couldn’t help but giggle slightly at the chastised expression on the longer haired boy’s face. He was glad that Remus was around to help plan with him this time. They’d managed to give Remus a rather nice private party on the tenth, but it had been a bit of a headache on his part. Sirius and James preferred to do things last minute, which to be fair, generally turned out alright. At the very least their friend had gotten a towering chocolate cake and they’d managed to tone down the pageantry. His friends had insisted on the fall colored confetti that fell from the ceiling the second they’d returned from dinner. Peter didn’t see why it had to be such a specific color, but Sirius had insisted that it fit their friend’s aesthetic and as he well knew, aesthetic was everything. 

“The cake will be raspberry obviously, I was thinking we’d have Pip enchant a mini Quidditch match on top.” 

“Sounds brilliant.” Sirius gave him a genuine smile before sliding his wand out of his pocket. 

“Then I figured we could get those profiteroles and some cakeyer desserts, maybe a sandwich bar too.”. He’d pulled his own list from his pocket and began reciting the menu for the other boys’ approval. It was doubtful he’d missed anything, but he wanted to be sure they were all happy with the spread. “You know how much Prongs adores drinking on an empty stomach and I don’t much fancy…” 

“Good Godric, Minnie is trying to kill me I swear it!” James’ voice rang out followed by the loud thunk of the Fat Lady’s portrait.

“What could my one true love have possibly done to make you believe such a thing, Prongs?” Sirius said in a flippant tone. The volume of his voice was louder than usual, uncommonly raucous even for him. It wasn’t until Peter saw Remus slide his own checklist back into his robes that he understood why. During James’ reply he quickly stashed his own away. 

“Lines, Pads, sooooo many lines.” He collapsed onto the open armchair to the right of Peter. “I’m never going to get the cramp out. I’ll probably never play quidditch again. Much too hard to catch a quaffle with my hand in such a state.” James closed his eyes and sighed pathetically. 

“Careful there Prongsy, I think you’re encroaching on Sirius’ territory.” The green eyed man raised one eyebrow from his place on the couch.

“How dare you, Moonflower. My dramatics are an art. No mere mortal could ever match such skill.” Sirius smirked as he lazily rolled his head to smirk at the messy haired boy. “Especially not this four eyed git.” 

“You’re lucky I’m in such a wounded state, Black.” The boy said, narrowing his eyes playfully. 

“Positively shaking in terror, Potter.” All four boys got a chuckle out of that. The room was comfortably silent for a bare moment before James spoke up again. 

“What are you lazy gits doing down here anyway?” He raised one eyebrow in question. 

“Just doing some homework.” Peter piped up, wincing slightly when he realized they had nothing around them to suggest such a thing. The two boys across from him had slightly panicked expressions on their faces. Clearly he wasn’t the only one cringing at his excuse. 

“Oh, well no need for that now. I have returned!” The hazel eyed boy replied. 

The other three boys sighed in relief. Leave it to James Potter to not notice the lack of vital homework tools. Perhaps it was because he insisted on doing most of his at the table in the Great Hall the morning an assignment was due. 

“Alright then, Prongs. What would you have us do?” Remus asked, tapping Sirius’ legs as if to signal he should remove them from his lap. 

Unsurprisingly, the long haired boy’s feet stayed exactly where they were. Peter barely kept down his chuckle at the put out position on Remus’ face. 

“So nice of you to ask, Moony. I had the most brilliant idea on the way up from detention…” The messy haired boy began. 

With a smile on his face Peter listened to the elaborate prank his friend had concocted, thanking Godric for his lack of observational skills. 

#  **Remus’ POV**

Books were spread out along the table in front of them, but they laid untouched for most of the evening. “You know that color changing charm Flitwick taught us last term ? I thought we could use that for the party.” The sandy haired brunet pulled out a parchment filled with notes. “I was thinking,” he turned the parchment towards his companion. “We could charm the common room to be black instead of bright scarlet.” He looked towards Sirius for an initial reaction that he might be on board. 

“Well, everything’s better when it’s Black isn’t it, Moonpie.” Sirius smirked, leaning back slightly in his chair like he was so proud of himself for the pun. 

“Anyways, as I was saying.” Remus said with a playful roll of his eyes. “If we charmed scarlet parts of the common room black it would make the gold stand out as part of the decor.” He pointed to the next item on the parchment. “I was thinking we could have charmed Stag...” 

“We’re bringing a bloody stag into the common room?!” Sirius’ grey eyes lit up with the all too familiar mischievous glint. “And here I was thinking you’d be all dull color charms. A fucking deer.” He laughed, far too loud for their current location. 

“Merlin’s bloody bollocks Sirius, quiet down. No we are not bringing a bloody stag into the common room. If you had let me finish before you so rudely interrupted.” Remus redirected the attention back down to the parchment. Mostly, so he wouldn’t have to address the feelings that settled in his gut at seeing Sirius’ dejected expression. “It says charmed stag figurines.”

“Can we at least make them chase Wormtail around the Common Room?” He asked, putting on his best puppy dog eyes. 

“If we can get through the rest of my ideas without you interrupting, then I’ll think about it.” Remus knew it would be a challenge for his Padfoot, whose excitable nature usually got the best of him at the most inopportune of times. The chances of him having to actually comply with the deal were rather slim. He hoped. 

The long haired boy took a big breath no doubt prepared to argue the point. By some miracle he seemed to think better of it and bit his lip as if it took everything in him to keep his mouth shut. Remus bit back a grin of his own at his determination. Perhaps he’d been wrong. 

“I was hoping to put the figurines on the tables amongst the food, gifts, and beverages. Charmed to wander across the tables in the empty spots.” He couldn’t tell by Sirius’ expression if he was pleased with these ideas, but he was getting the feeling the grey eyed boy was not into his simplistic plan. “They would be gold of course to match the rest of the common room.” 

“You’re not into this are you?” He finally asked at Sirius’ apathetic expression. 

“I mean, I’m not opposed persay…” The other boy trailed off. 

“Which means you think my ideas are rather dull?” Remus prompted him. 

“Well, it’s his seventeenth after all, and he’s a bloody Marauder.” His face scrunched up as he thought. An expression Remus found all too endearing, one that he normally wouldn’t notice on anyone other than Sirius. “A bit more pageantry perhaps? Something to celebrate his many achievements?” He shrugged as if he didn’t much care whether Remus liked his suggestion or not, but the light purse of his lips gave him away. It was the same expression he’d made as a first year when he was worried that others wouldn’t approve of what he had to say. Well the Marauders at least. 

“I have that covered too. I have a collection of photographs of some of James’ best pranks. I can enlarge them to cover the portraits, thus putting them on display and saving us from a Professor finding out if one of the portrait’s occupants decide to snitch.” Remus gave a slight smirk when he saw the glimpse of appreciation flash across Sirius’ features. It was a look he seemed to reserve for Remus alone, at least that was how it always appeared to him. 

“For the last bit I was thinking we could use some fairy lights instead of the sconces to give a soft more romantic glow to the room.” 

“Getting romantic on me, Moonshine?” Sirius cut in, a soft smile on his face. 

“No Padfoot, I’m getting romantic for Prongs, obviously.” He was aiming for sarcastic but from the smile that dropped from Sirius’ face he clearly had failed. “I mean it’s his seventeenth birthday and he’s spending here at school. I figured we could make it simplistic but still James.” 

“Oh no, right of course.” The other boy shook his head as if to try and snap himself out of it. His grey eyes focused on the table as he continued. “I mean, he’s our fearless leader after all, only the best for him.” The laugh he gave sounded forced, but he continued anyway. 

“Maybe we should have Evans’ smash a piece of cake in his face for old times sake?” He could tell Sirius was just getting started, and when he got into one of his strops it was nearly impossible to get a word in edgewise to stop it. But Remus had to stop him, because at this very moment the topic of their discussion was heading straight towards them. He thrummed his fingers on the table, as if the action would help him come up with a plan any faster.

“Can’t have the birthday boy getting too cocky, even with an entire house at…”

Before he could register what he was doing his lips were pressed firmly against Sirius’ slightly parted ones from where he’d been cut off mid sentence. Remus definitely hadn’t planned this, but his body obviously had a mind of its own, seeing as he was now standing bent over the table with Sirius pulled towards him. 

This had to be the most awkward first kiss in all of existence, neither of them moving their lips, just pressed together as if they were both frozen. Oh Merlin, this was their first kiss, and it was terrible. Remus didn’t mind the setting, because really what was hotter than kissing the boy you’ve been half in love with for over a year in your favorite spot in the entire castle? He’d just hoped to have done it quite differently where maybe they were both participating parties in said kiss. 

Chancing a glance up, Remus relaxed when he saw James had stopped in his tracks. The boy looked on at them wide eyed before quickly turning, and retreating from the library as quickly as he’d come in. He released Sirius from his grip and took his seat as calmly as one could while they processed the fact they’d just kissed their supposed best mate who didn’t kiss them back. 

“Um…” Sirius cleared his throat, his pale face flushed. Good fucking Godric! He’d clearly mucked this up quite well if the grey eyed boy couldn’t even muster a response. “Th… what… I…” The flustered, or much more likely embarrassed expression on his face had Remus forcing out an explanation. 

“Oh Padfoot, I’m so sorry about that, James was coming up behind you and well I didn’t want him to hear anything party related and well I may have panicked.” The other boy nodded dumbly, still seemingly unable to form words. “I shouldn’t have done that, I know it’s not okay to just go kissing blokes without their consent.”

“No, it’s. I mean, you had to do something.” Sirius hurried to reply. “I was surprised, but I wouldn’t, well I’m not, it’s fine. I mean consent, yes uh.” He scrunched up his nose and let out what seemed to be a frustrated breath. “You don’t have to apologize. It’s, you were…”

“It won’t happen again. I promise.” Remus couldn’t handle the direction Sirius’ words were headed. He was sure the next statement would have been how they were just mates and that kiss was fine because they were in fact such good mates and all.

“Yeah. Of course.” The other boy nodded stiffly, refusing to meet his eye. His silence seemed to fill the entire library.

“I really didn’t intend to make you feel uncomfortable or awkward.” Remus usually was the one who didn’t make rash decisions, he thought them out, weighed the pros and cons. The one time he acted without thinking he’d royally fucked it up. “This is going to be awkward now isn’t it?”

“No. I mean, you said it yourself. It’ll never happen again, right?” Another forced laugh left Sirius’ lips. 

“Right. It won’t happen again.” Remus felt his heart break a little at his own words. “I won’t kiss you again.” He wanted to add ‘unless you ask me too’ but he had little hope that would ever happen. Instead he finished with “best if we take spin the bottle off the table for entertainment ideas, right?” He let out his own forced laugh at his awful attempt to lighten the mood. 

“Can do.” Sirius said, still not meeting his eyes. “Well, I suppose you have patrols and all tonight. So I’ll just, head up, I’ve got some work to do anyway.” The long haired boy shuffled his parchment and stuffed it along with his ink and quills into his bag. “See you later, Remus.” 

“Siri, wait.” He couldn’t let that be the last thing Sirius said to him. It had been at least a year and half since his given name had graced Sirius’ vocabulary. The other boy’s shoulders stiffened. He stopped but didn’t turn to face him. “I’m.. I mean.. Did you talk to the Potters? Are they sending James a watch for his gift or are we picking one out for him?” Not what he’d intended to say but it brought them back to a safer topic. One that didn’t continue to tear him up inside. 

“Mum, said it was all handled. Should be in the post soon.” Sirius still didn’t turn around, merely threw the words over his shoulder. 

“Oh, excellent. Good then. Glad that’s taken care of. Um.” The long haired boy didn’t stick around much longer through his response, instead he strolled from the library, leaving a confused and disheartened Remus sitting alone at a now too big table. 

#  **Sirius’ POV**

“Okay. Moons has decorations, food’s all done, what have you got for us, Pads?” Peter was lounged on his bed eating the platter of cheese cubes he’d picked up for their meeting. James had some study session until Transfiguration, so the other Marauders had taken the opportunity to use their dorm as a meeting place. They only had two days until the party, and per usual Sirius hadn’t said a thing about any possible plans. 

Not that Sirius’ mind had been on anything resembling the party in days. He’d get it done. James was his best mate, more like a brother to him than his real one had ever been, so there was no chance he’d let his party fail. Fortunately, it would be only too easy to take care of his planned entertainment. Unfortunately, this left plenty of time in his mind for something else. 

Specifically, a certain brunet boy that was currently leaning against his bedpost. It was the closest he’d gotten to Sirius in days, and he wasn’t sure how to feel about it all. Remus had kissed him three days ago, but he could still feel it as if it were mere seconds. The bloody kiss was all he could think about. 

Pretending everything wasn’t awkward was excruciating. How was he meant to go back to pretending he didn’t know how Remus’ breath felt fanning across his cheeks? The way his aftershave smelled when he was inches away from him. The firm, soft, and sure sensation of his lips against his own. It was quite literally driving him mad, and there wasn’t a Merlin forsaken thing he could do about it. Remus had said it himself, he’d never kiss him again, 

“Hello? Earth to Padfoot?” The mousey boy’s voice shook Sirius from his thoughts. 

“Um.” He went quiet. For the life of him he hadn’t a clue what his friend was asking of him. Honestly, he’d been trying to sneak glances of Remus this entire time. It was hard to multitask with the boy he’d been pining after mere feet from him. 

“Entertainment? Godric, are you alright?” The blond boy asked again. 

If only you knew how not alright I was, Sirius thought just barely holding in his sigh. He was behaving like some besotted first year. Godric, he was acting like James around Lily. The thought unsettled him, but did nothing to keep him from wanting to trail his fingers against the rough tips of Remus’. Fuck, he had to focus. 

“Yeah, fine.” He nodded much too vigorously for a supposedly alright person and winced slightly. “I figured a good old game of Truth or Dare.” 

“What are we, twelve?” Peter responded scoffing and taking another bite of his cheese platter. He seemed particularly critical today, but perhaps that was because Sirius hadn’t gotten much sleep lately. Which of course meant he was constantly on edge

The green eyed boy had yet to look his direction or speak a word. Not that that was anything new. They hadn’t been alone together in a room since what he was now referring to as “the library disaster”. He’d spoken just enough to keep their friends from being suspicious, and he hadn’t been rude to Sirius in any way. Somehow the almost cordial way he talked to him was worse. How was he supposed to present a non awkward facade if he wouldn’t even look at him?

“It’s not that simple.” Sirius replied, perhaps too testily. 

“Well go on then.” Peter huffed in response, crossing his arms across his chest and raising one eyebrow in challenge. 

“I’m going to sneak into ‘ole Sluggy’s stores and procure a certain truth serum.” He threw back, a smug smile on his face. Remus turned slightly toward him, just enough to see the flicker of an impressed expression on his face. It wasn’t much, but his heart still skipped. 

“Well, that’s alright I guess, but we’ve got an entire night to get through.” The blond huffed again, resuming his consumption of the cheese on his bed. 

“It’s not as if plenty of people don’t know how to play exploding snap with drinking rules.” Sirius scoffed, running a hand through his hair. “There’ll be music and Godric knows after a few drinks most of our house can entertain themselves well enough.” 

“I still think we could do with a bit of Spin the Bottle or…” The door to their dormitory was thrown open with a ceremonious bang. James appeared in the doorway, strolling into the room in his trademark brash manner. His hair was messier than usual, and one side of his shirt was untucked under his jumper. A suspiciously darkening bruise was faintly visible over his collar, tie just slightly skewed. Not that Sirius was paying the boy any mind. 

Remus had been leaning against the wooden post with his legs crossed. The commotion had completely thrown him off kilter when he jerked in surprise. He seemed to fall in slow motion as Sirius hurried to catch him. A light oof left his lips as Remus fell on top of him spread horizontally on the bed. Neither boy moved for a moment, both seemingly befuddled as to how they’d gotten in such an intimate position and how in Merlin’s name they should handle it. 

“Well I don’t know what just happened but I’m sorry for falling into you Pads.” Remus’ voice was breathier than Sirius was used to hearing, and for the first time in his life, the grey eyed boy was well and truly speechless. He didn’t want to just brush this off, but he also didn’t want to be rejected again.

“I always knew you’d fall for me one day, Moonlight.” He finally decided on. It wasn’t his best joke, but it was as close to the truth as he was willing to get. 

The green eyes above him widened. Sirius’ pulse hammered in his chest. Remus was raised up a fraction on his elbows, but their bodies were still very much pressed against one another. He could smell his aftershave again and resisted the urge to close his eyes and let it envelop him. A soft warm caress of Remus’ breath was the only sensation he could seem to focus on any longer. 

“I fell for you quite some time ago.” The words were just barely audible, as if he was afraid saying them out loud would diminish their meaning. Sirius felt as if all oxygen had been pulled from the room. Nothing and no one else mattered. Everything began and ended, in this room, beneath Remus Lupin. 

“Can…” Sirius took a deep breath trying to gather every ounce of bravery he’d ever possessed. “Can I kiss you?” 

“Oh Godric, I thought you would never ask.” A smirk flitted across Sirius’ lips before he finally pulled the man of his dreams down for a kiss that made time itself stop.

#  **James’ POV**

The sound of two sets of shoes echoed off the stone floors as they made their way up from the entryway. James had been on edge around Sirius for weeks, but the tension had been especially noticeable the last week. At first, he’d simply put it down to the apparently secret fling he and Remus had been engaging in. It had been only slightly surprising when he’d caught them kissing in the library, and he’d made sure to rush Peter out when he’d walked in on the two of them a few days ago. Even so Sirius had seemed a bit cagey around James of late. 

“Thanks for flying with me, Pads. I’ve been meaning to work on those passes for ages.” James said, trying to get a feel for the situation. He’d been more than happy to go for a fly when his best mate had suggested it. What better way to spend his birthday then cutting through the air on the new broom Sirius had gotten him. Remus had seemed put out when the other boy had given it to him after lunch, but he seemed to relent rather quickly when Sirius apologized. He still wasn’t completely sure what the issue had been. 

To be fair he had been a bit distracted. At breakfast he had kept flicking his eyes across to the Slytherin table. When a pair of piercing grey eyes locked with his hazel he barely managed to hold back a smile. A barely noticeable quirk of the other boy’s lips when he caught him staring had him attempting to regulate his breath. Merlin, he was a complete wreck. James took a few more bites of his breakfast, half heartedly listening to his friend’s discussion before he glanced up again. 

The Slytherin boy already had his gaze focused on James. One single jet black eyebrow lifted above the other in question. His sharp chin subtly motioned toward the door before he pushed up from the table, and left with his usual aristocratic flare. 

It took everything in him not to sprint from the Great Hall then and there. The only thing that kept him from doing so was the thought of his friends finding out just what exactly, or more precisely who exactly he’d been doing during his study sessions. 

“Sorry, chaps. I’m afraid I’ll have to leave you for a bit. Try not to despair too much in my absence.” The messy haired boy had quipped, standing quickly from the table. 

“Wait, what? It’s Saturday?” Remus’ eyebrows pointed down in confusion. Which wasn’t completely unfair. It wasn’t much like the hazel eyed boy to be so seemingly studious. 

“It’s your Birthday! Surely you can take one day off?” Sirius scoffed from his seat, clearly upset with the turn of events. Better he was mad about supposed studying, James thought. 

“I know, but I’ll be free by lunch. Promise.” He fixed the other three boys with a reassuring grin before his anticipation became too much and he left the Great Hall at a swift pace. 

Rounding the corner he took the first set of stairs that led toward the dungeons. Passing three doors on his left, he came to a full stop in front of a tapestry depicting some snake curling around a suit of armour. He scanned the hall for any passing students or teachers, finding none he tapped three bricks with the tip of his wand and stood back. The wall opened, a bit like the entrance to Diagon Alley, he’d often thought, and he stepped into a rather sizable room. It was something the Marauders had discovered in their third year, but he knew no one would come looking for him here. Which was the precise reason they’d used it. 

Leaned lazily against the desk at the front of the room was Regulus Black. His hands were braced on the desk behind him as his eyes took James in. The smile on his face was nigh on obscene as the other boy entered the room. 

“Took you long enough.” The sardonic tone of his tenor voice carried easily across the room. An involuntary shiver tore through James as he walked further into the room. 

“Well, I couldn’t exactly rush after you could I?” He replied. “You were rather cross with me the last time I did that if I recall.” James tapped his tanned chin in false ponderance. 

“Get over here you prat.” Regulus jeered, not quite managing to keep the fond smile from his face. At least James thought that’s what it was. They’d been meeting for these little trysts for a few months now, but he still wasn’t quite sure how to decode the other boy’s mannerisms. 

“That’s Birthday boy prat to you.” He said with a falsely austere expression. A few more steps and he was situated between the other boy’s legs. The position was familiar by now, but his heart still picked up when they were this close. 

On some level James knew that what they were doing broke some unspoken best mate code. He’d told himself he’d put an end to it all each time, but then he saw Regulus again and his resolve turned to ash. The two boys had never intended to strike up this arrangement, but once it had begun they couldn’t seem to stop. 

It had all started right after the winter hols. The Slytherin vs. Gryffindor match had gotten especially nasty. Gryffindor had won, but only by a single goal on James’ part. They were on the way to the locker rooms when it happened. Regulus had followed his teammates in their charge on the Gryffindor team. He wasn’t positive about the exact chain of events after that, but it all ended with the two boys being pulled apart by their heads of house and a week of detention for them both. 

They’d been instructed to clean the quidditch sheds together without magic. At first the two worked in virtual silence, but inevitably they’d had to interact. Regulus had spat some pureblood rubbish, what exactly James couldn’t remember. He’d blown it off at first, but then he’d said something about Sirius and the Gryffindor boy just snapped. 

James had pinned him against the wall, one arm pressed firmly against his throat. When Regulus had sneered and asked him what exactly he was going to do with him, James had leaned forward and kissed him square on the mouth. Why in Merlin’s name he’d done it he wasn’t quite sure, but then again James wasn’t sure of many things. The shock of it all finally caught up with him and he’d tried to pull back, only to be stopped by Regulus’ deft fingers tangling in his messy hair. One kiss turned into a snogging frenzy, quickly followed by things he was positive one was not meant to do with their best mate’s little brother. 

“I’d heard it was something like that.” Regulus purred in his ear, nipping at his lobe softly. “Which is why, I thought I’d give you your present.” His lips trailed down the tan flesh of James’ neck, sucking where his neck met his collarbone. 

“Wha…” James tried to speak only to be cut off by the feeling of cool hands sneaking under his jumper to glide across his abdomen. His slight shiver brought a quiet chuckle from the other boy. “What present would that be?” The hazel eyed boy finally forced out. 

Instead of a verbal response the Slytherin pulled him in for a harsh kiss. James’ hands gripped Regulus’ hips, pulling him toward the edge of the desk until they were pressed against one another. A low groan was quickly swallowed by the other boy as their hips ground together. Even when they had to break for air James refused to let Regulus go far. Instead he kept canting his hips, biting back a moan at the feel of their rapidly hardening cocks dragging against one another through their trousers. 

“Fuck.” The word sounded delicious coming from Regulus’ lips. “It’s going to be rather difficult to give you that gift if you don’t stop.” His voice was a harsh pant as he expertly kept himself from letting out the moan James so adored. It was no doubt due to the tight control of his emotions his pureblood upbringing had hammered into him. It only made it that much better when James was able to make his careful mask shatter. 

“What if this is the present I’d rather?” James didn’t hide the want from his voice, couldn’t even if he’d tried. Not that the long haired boy seemed to mind as he canted his hips against the other boy again.

“I don’t much care what you’d rather.” He snipped back, a sly smile on his face. “But trust me, you’ll prefer mine.” Regulus put his hands on his shoulders and pushed him back until he was standing as well. 

“Nope. I don’t like this.” James whinged at the loss of contact. 

“Give me a moment you impatient ponce.” The words were said in a quiet laugh. “Honestly, bloody Gryffindors.” He huffed and then leaned forward, kissing him soundly before dropping to his knees before James. The other man could only groan in anticipation as he deftly undid his trousers and pulled both them and his pants down his legs. Regulus gripped the base of his cock in one hand until it was level with his mouth. His tongue slid over his lips making them shine in the low light. 

“Dear Merlin.” James groaned at the sight. 

“The name’s Regulus.” The other boy quipped. 

Whatever witty retort he might have come up with was lost the moment Regulus’ deft tongue ran over the head of his cock. The other boy loved to tease him, mostly because he knew it drove him mad. 

“Fucking hell.” He managed to gasp as he watched the long haired boy take a few inches of his length into his mouth. The sight had him transfixed. James didn’t know if he’d been with others before him, or if he truly was that gifted. Either way he thanked the universe for the pure ecstasy that was Regulus Black’s lips wrapped around his cock.

He was sure at some point in the past he would have thought about how similar the two Black brothers were in appearance. Fortunately, since their first kiss, all James had been able to see was how they were different. His nose was more angular than his brother’s, eyes closer to flint than the silver of his best mate. They shimmered with a dark depth that reminded James of the thunderstorm that had taken place the night he’d become an animagus. The color that changed everything. 

“Yes.” The “s” hissed through his teeth as Regulus pulled back to suck on the head again, stroking him with a slight twist of his wrist. His grey eyes were somehow smug as James buried his hands in his shoulder length hair. Seeming to take the light tug he gave as a challenge Regulus moved his hand until he had a hold of his sac, massaging his balls with the perfect amount of pressure. 

“Fuck.” James’ eyes closed tight as he focused on anything but the feeling slowly rising in him. He wanted this to last, and Regulus had the nasty habit of making him come far too quickly for his liking. The lack of attention was apparently noticed by the other boy, because a second later he found himself buried down Regulus’ throat. His eyes bolted open as a needy moan was torn from him. Merlin, this boy would be the death of him. Seemingly satisfied that he once again had James’ full attention he pulled back enough to take a breath, before taking him back down again. 

“Regulus. You…” He was a right mess gasping and groaning on each breath. “You have to slow down.” He’d never seen a person convey sarcasm with only their eyes, none the less with a cock in their mouth, but the other boy more than managed. Instead of slowing down he seemed to double his efforts. 

What he’d wanted was completely shorn from his mind as he watched the other boy work him over in expert fashion. “Fuck, Regulus.” It took everything he had to keep his eyes open as he came down the other boy’s throat. He’d learned long ago that Regulus was more than happy to swallow every drop of come James could give him. Somehow the sight never failed to get his spent cock giving one final twitch against Regulus’ tongue. 

“Fuck, you’ll be the bloody death of me.” James panted when the other boy finally let his softening prick go. His pale cheeks were flushed, long hair a mess from where James had grabbed it. 

“Careful what you wish for.” The other boy responded, grey eyes glinting teasingly. James chuckled softly, helping Regulus redress him. He smiled brightly as the long haired boy stood before him again. This time he kissed him first, giving an appreciative groan at the taste of himself on his tongue. “So was I right?” He finally asked when they broke apart. 

“About what?” James’ brain was still a bit foggy from the incredible blowjob he’d just received. 

“That you’d prefer my gift to what you’d had in mind.” Regulus cocked his head to the side in that condescending way that infuriated him as much as it made him want to pin him to the wall and fuck him. 

“I refuse to answer that at this time.” He smirked, leaning his forehead against the other boy’s. 

“...no problem, mate. Been meaning to talk to you for a while actually.” Sirius’ voice suddenly jerked him out of his memory. Which was rather fortunate considering he didn’t want to pop a stiffy in front of his best mate. Particularly one that was caused by reliving the way the rest of his morning had gone. 

That seemed to be the least of his problems when the words sank in. His blood felt like toffee in his veins, thick and entirely unhealthy for him. 

“Yeah? What about?” He tried for nonchalance, but the look on Sirius’ face made it crystal clear he’d failed at it. Godric, he was not ready to have this discussion. How exactly did one go about telling their best mate they were shagging their brother? James hadn’t a clue, but he figured he’d better come up with some response quick. 

“Well. I wanted to talk to you before anyone else found out.” Sirius didn’t sound particularly angry, which the messy haired boy was slightly surprised with. Then again you could never be sure how Sirius would react to any situation. Well, unless you were Remus, but he supposed he knew why now. 

Regardless there was something Sirius was concerned with and wanted to talk to James specifically about. James wasn’t the best with social clues, but he was fairly certain that wasn’t a good sign. 

“Found out about what?” He hedged, hoping that he wouldn’t have to be the one to bring it up first. 

“I know you know, Prongs.” Sirius replied, running his hand through his hair. “Moony saw you.” 

It took everything in him for James to keep walking. Remus had seen them. How James wasn’t sure, but that didn’t really matter did it? They’d been caught, and not by some chatty Hufflepuff, but by one of his best mates. Regulus was going to kill him, well if there was anything left after Sirius was through with him. 

“Listen, I can explain.” The words were rushed as they neared the common room. He didn’t exactly want to talk about this in the corridor but at least he could make a runner if he had to out here. 

“There’s nothing to explain.” He was cut off, and his heart sank a bit further. 

“I didn’t mean to, honest.” James had to try and defend himself somehow, even if it only managed to balm the burn surely coming his way. 

“We know that. I know that.” Sirius nodded, hands tucked into his trouser pockets. 

“Okay, well, good. I don’t want this to change anything.” He winced at his frankly cliche statement, particularly because he was positive there wasn’t a chance in hell that him shagging Regulus for months wouldn’t change something. 

“Me either. Moons and I have already figured everything out.” The long haired boy rushed to reassure him. 

“What do you mean? Figured what out?” James asked as they came to a stop before the portrait. 

“Us. Him and me. Our relationship.” The words were a bit sheepish, and his cheeks were flushed bright red. 

A wave of relief crashed over James as Sirius gave the password. 

“Is that all?” James laughed as the portrait swung open. “I thought you’d found out I was shagging your brother.” The words left his lips as Sirius stepped through, waiting for him to follow. A loud “SURPRISE!” rang out from the room beyond, but all James could focus on was the gobsmacked expression on Sirius’ face. 

“Padfoot, shift it.” Peter said, pushing the boy out of the way so he could pull James into the room before wrapping him in a hug. “Happy Birthday, Prongsy.” 

An uncomfortable smile slid onto his face as he hugged his mate back. Over the blond’s shoulder he could just make out Sirius’ thunderous expression. James’ only thought was that perhaps seventeen wasn’t such a bad age to die.


End file.
